the sound of famery
by syahaaz
Summary: Orang hanya menganggap ini adalah sebuah kejadian alam biasa dimana ombak yang menabrak bebatuan disekitar pantai sehingga airnya yang mengenai batuan itu menghasilkan bunyi seruling yang indah, tetapi wonwoo mengetahui hal ini lebih dalam dari mereka semua. Termasuk namja dengan baju serba putih yang bermain dengan air laut setiap matahari terbenam. Mingyuxwonwoo/meanie/seventeen
1. Chapter 1

-The sound of famery-

Orang hanya menganggap ini adalah sebuah kejadian alam biasa dimana ombak yang menabrak bebatuan disekitar pantai sehingga air laut yang mengenai bebatuan itu menghasilkan bunyi seruling yang indah, tetapi wonwoo mengetahui hal ini lebih dalam dari mereka semua. Termasuk namja dengan baju serba putih yang bermain dengan air laut setiap matahari akan meninggalkan singgahsananya.

Jeon wonwoo, namja yang sedang menikmati indahnya pantai dengan rambut hitamnya yang menari-nari mengikuti setiap hembusan angin di tepi pantai famery ini. Mata elangnya menatap lurus kepada biasan jingga di air laut yang menandakan bahwa matahari sebentar lagi akan pulang ke peraduannya. Bunyi-bunyi seruling yang sedari tadi terdengar ditelinganya seakan menjadi musik klasik yang menenangkan setiap ia menikmatinya. Pantai famery memang selalu ramai disaat seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak ingin melewatkan sesuatu yang mereka bilang 'keajaiban alam' walaupun wonwoo menganggap ini hanyalah hal yang biasa. Hanya air laut yang menabrak bebatuan dan keluar dari celah bebatuan tersebut dengan angin yang memang dapat dibilang cukup kencang sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang indah ini. Namun disetiap keramaian pasti ada tempat yang sepi. Disinilah ia, duduk ditempat yang sepi tersebut, duduk di salah satu bebatuan besar dengan kaki yang menggantung bebas sehingga ombak dapat langsung menyentuhnya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup udara senja yang sangat menyegarkan, melepaskan setiap rasa penatnya dan membiarkan angin membawa itu pergi jauh darinya.

Namja berwajah emo ini selalu menghabiskan setiap sorenya disini. Memandangi lautan dengan langit jingga lebih menarik dibanding memandanginya disiang hari dengan langit yang berwarna biru. Wonwoo tidak suka tempat luas yang hanya memiliki satu warna oleh karena itu wonwoo lebih memilih datang kepantai ini setiap langit mulai berubah jingga.

Orang disekelilingnya selalu menyebutnya aneh. Wonwoo selalu memakai baju dengan tangan yang kepanjangan walau cuaca sedang panas. Wonwoo adalah orang yang jarang bicara dan hanya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk hal yang diperlukan. Wonwoo juga sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak. Bisa dibilang wonwoo adalah seorang anti social. Bahkan dulu, saat belum lulus dari sekolahnya, ia lebih memilih memakan makanannya di kamar dalam kamar mandi saat kantin ricuh dengan murid lain.

Wonwoo Adalah seorang penulis novel. Nama samarannya pasti sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan para penyuka fiksi yang satu ini. Ya, wonwoo tidak memakai nama alinya untuk setiap karyanya karena menurutnya ini lebih baik dari pada ia harus terkenal dengan orang yang akan memintainya tanda tangan atau sekedar berfoto dengan penulis sepertinya. Itu sangat menjijikkan. Ia cukup senang dengan terus seperti ini. Menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah nama besar yang ia bangun sendiri karena memang pada dasarnya wonwoo tidak menyukai hal yang seperti itu.

Wonwoo tinggal di apartemen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai famery. Ini juga menjadi alasan keberadaannya setiap sore di pantai ini. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan 6 tahun yang lalu dan membuatnya harus tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya hingga ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Dan dua tahun belakangan ini, ia lebih memilih tinggal seorang diri ditempat dimana ia tinggal saat ini.

Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka saat mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang seakan mendekat kearahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Dan benar saja, seseorang dengan kemeja putih longgar dan juga celana putih panjang sedang berkejaran dengan ombak diiringi gelak tawa seakan itu adalah hal paling tidak sepenuhnya mendekat kearah wonwoo, tapi itu cukup membuat wonwoo terkejut dengan keberadaan namja asing yang asyik bermain ombak tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit yang lalu wonwoo memejamkan matanya sendirian dan tiba-tiba namja itu muncul sekitar 50 meter disampingnya walaupun tidak diatas batu seperti yang sedang wonwoo lakukan.

Namja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendapati wonwoo yang melihat kearahnya tajam. Wonwoo tahu bahwa namja itu tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya dan berniat untuk pergi, namun wonwoo tidak semudah itu melepaskannya dan memendam rasa penasarannya.

"Hei!" Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan berteriak memanggil namja yang tengah berjalan menjauh itu. Ia sukses membuat namja itu berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya namja itu. Wonwoo berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia terdiam menatap setiap inci dari tubuh yang berada di depannya ini. Berbeda saat ia melihatnya dari kejauhan, dari jarak seperti ini, wonwoo dapat melihat kulit tan yang mendominasi namja ini, rambut biru metalik seakan menyatu dengan pahatan indah wajah namja asing tersebut. Hidung yang mancung, mata teduh dengan iris coklat alami,Berbeda dengan orang yang biasa ia temui, softlens mereka tidak menyatu dengan warna mata asli mereka, berbeda dengan namja ini. Bisa dibilang, wonwoo sekarang seperti sedang bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang sangat tampan.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya namja itu lagi setelah tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dan wonwoo. Wonwoo pun segera tersadar dari lamunanya dan segera berdehem kecil menghilangkan suasana canggung.

"Siapa kau?" Ujar wonwoo langsung pada intinya.

"Aku? Ehm aku... mingyu" Wonwoo terdiam mendengar jawaban namja yang ia ketahui bernama mingyu itu. Ia tidak habis pikir, dengan mudahnya namja ini memberi tahu namanya pada wonwoo yang pada dasarnya belum ia kenal lebih dari 5 menit.

"Lalu, siapa kau?" Tanya nya.

"Aku... jeon wonwoo" jawab wonwoo masih dengan kebingungannya yang belum terjawab tentang namja ini.

"Baiklah wonwoo, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa" ujar mingyu sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah wonwoo dan berlari pergi.

Belum sempat wonwoo bertanya lebih banyak, mingyu telah meninggalkannya terpaku disana.

"Mungkin dia seperti ku, selalu ingin menikmati matahari tenggelam disini. Ternyata orang aneh seperti ini bukan hanya aku haha" wonwoo tertawa pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian pergi dari pantai itu.

"Apa dia- uhm... mingyu juga tinggal disekitar sini?" Gumamnya lalu mengedikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Apa kau mulai ingin mendekati manusia itu?" Tanya seorang namja berkulit pucat kepada namja yang lebih tinggi disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku terlalu takut" jawab namja tinggi itu dengan mimik wajah bingung.

"Dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu?"

"Ya, dia bahkan sudah mengetahui namaku"

"Kau sudah mengetahui namanya?"

"Ya. Nama yang tak kalah indah dengan rupa manusia itu"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu menyukainya. Bahkan seharusnya kau tidak boleh walaupun hanya mengenalnya, atau kau akan berurusan dengan famery queen"

Namja yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk

"Dan ingat. Bukan hanya kau, mungkin juga dirinya akan terlibat dalam permasalahan yang kau buat ini. Uhm aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa famery queen bukanlah orang yang ramah terhadap manusia, bukan?"

TBC

Hai :D saya bawa ayam goreng/eh maksudnya bawa fanfict baru hehe/? Masih meanie kok... harap review ya, kalo menurut kalian ini pantes lanjut bakal gue lanjut tapi kalo gak ya gampang gue hapus lagi hehe :* :* salam nemplok!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi matahari akan menyembunyikan dirinya. Seperti biasa, jeon wonwoo akan duduk diatas bebatuan untuk menyaksikan hal tersebut.

Matanya tidak tertutup seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini mata tajam itu terus menyapu sekelilingnya berharap menemukan seseorang yang telah menyita perhatiannya sejak senja dua hari yang lalu itu.

Kemarin, wonwoo datang seperti biasa ke pantai famery ini. Tidak sepenuhnya sama karena sejujurnya wonwoo ingin melihat keberadaan namja dengan pakaian serba putih itu lagi. Wonwoo menunggu hingga matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam dan berganti menjadi bulan. namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan namja itu.

Dan Hari ini wonwoo masih datang dengan niat yang sama seperti kemarin. Bukan untuk melihat matahari terbenam, melainkan untuk melihat dan mendengar tawa mingyu yang sedang berkejaran dengan ombak.

Hampir 2 jam wonwoo duduk dibebatuan ini. Bunyi seruling itu masing menguar dengan bunyi bebatuan ini bisa di kategorikan sebagai musik favorite bagi wonwoo karena wonwoo memang sangat menyukainya.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Disana berdiri seorang choi seungcheol, temannya. Dari berjuta-juta orang didunia, mungkin hanya seungceol lah yang menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk pulang?" Tanya seungcheol sembari mendudukkan dirinya disebelah wonwoo.

"Dia tidak datang" jawab wonwoo. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan walau yang ditatapnya hanya hamparan hitam yang luas dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan diatasnya.

"Dia mengatakan sampai jumpa..." wonwoo berhenti untuk menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya lalu matanya beralih pada seungcheol yang berada tepat disebelahnya. "Itu berarti kami akan bertemu lagi bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Seungcheol menatap mata hitam itu dalam hingga seungcheol dapat merasakan sebuah rasa kesepian didalam sana. Wonwoo memang tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain, ia akan gugup setengah mati saat memperkenalkan dirinya, namun ia sangat tahu bahwa jauh dari itu semua, wonwoo menginginkan sebuah kehidupan biasa, dimana seseorang akan tertawa dan tersenyum disetiap hari-hari yang mereka lewati. Tidak seperti ini.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang" ujar seungcheol dan melempar pandangannya kedepan. Wonwoo juga melakukan hal yang sama.  
"Kita pulang?" Tanya seungcheol. Wonwoo mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pantai famery itu.

-*the sound of famery*-

"Kau bilang, kau ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh? Kenapa kau malah terus bersembunyi seperti ini?" Tanya seorang yang juga berambut biru metalik. Bukan hanya mereka, karena semua penduduk disini memiliki rambur dengan warna tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa..." yang ditanya akhirnya menjawab walau dengan wajah yang sangat lesu.

"Tidak ada salahnya, mingyu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hansol-ah. Aku terikat sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti ku" jawab mingyu. Hansol -orang yang bertanya tadi- hanya diam karena pada dasarnya mingyu memang benar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya nya.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab mingyu.

"Ku rasa mencoba bukan lah suatu hal yang buruk" hansol menatap mingyu meyakinkan. Namun mata yang ditatap tetap tidak seyakin itu.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk tidak terlalu jauh" lanjutnya.

"Semuanya tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan" jawab mingyu.

"Semua ini mudah, hanya pikiran mu yang membuat semua terasa sulit"

Mingyu tidak menjawab apa yang hansol katakan. Matanya sekarang hanya menatap pada orang yang kini tengah beranjak dari bebatuan bersama seseorang yang entah siapa.

-*the sound of famery*-

Senja berikutnya, wonwoo duduk ditempat yang biasa ia tempati. Dipikirannya terbesit tentang sosok yang ia cari namun detik berikutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Dia tidak akan datang" gumamnya.  
Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka. Kepalanya menoleh ke keramaian yang cukup jauh dengannya. Mata sipit wonwoo seketika melebar ketika melihat sosok dengan pakaian serba putih berlari dari keramaian itu menuju ke tempatnya yang sepi.

"Kau jeon wonwoo?" Tanya seseorang itu.

"Dan kau mingyu" tebak wonwoo.

Keduanya terkekeh sesaat, dilanjutkan dengan keheningan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Baik wonwoo maupun mingyu tidak ada yang membuka suara. Wonwoo bukanlah seorang yang pandai mencairkan suasana mengingat bahwa wonwoo kurang baik dalam memulai pertemanan. Mingyu pun tidak jauh berbeda, banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan namun entah kenapa semuanya terkubur begitu saja saat melihat wonwoo di hadapannya.

"Kau selalu datang kesini setiap senja" ujar mingyu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa perlu repot menatap orang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya wonwoo. Mingyu mengikuti tatapan wonwoo kearah laut yang sebenarnya sudah ada pada daftar membosankan dalam hidupnya.

"Ya" sahut mingyu.

"Aku juga. Apartemen ku tidak jauh dari sin-"

"Tidak tidak, bukan di sekitar sini. Maksudku, aku memang tinggal disini" mingyu memotong ucapannya. Wonwoo menatap mingyu dengan pandangan bingung. Dipantai ini hanya ada bebarapa tenda kecil tempat orang-orang berjualan souvenir dan beberapa kedai. Mingyu tidak mungkin tinggal disini karena disini memang tidak ada rumah.

"Aku tinggal disini. Di pantai ini" wonwoo masih mencerna setiap kalimat yang mingyu ucapkan. Entah berbohong atau tidak, namun ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Siapa kau?" Wonwoo akhirnya membuka suara. Ia memang bukan orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi ia adalah orang yang cukup pintar untuk menerka apa yang terjadi. Mingyu pasti bukan seorang manusia biasa.

"Aku? Uhm aku... sebenarnya tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui ini" mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wonwoo ke lautan lepas sejenak lalu kembali menatap wonwoo.

"Tapi kita teman bukan? Seorang teman tidak oleh menyembunyikan apapun dari temannya" mingyu tersenyum walaupun hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar wonwoo.

"Aku adalah bangsa famery. Aku tidak sepertimu, tidak seperti orang lain, tidak seperti siapapun yang kau lihat di pantai ini" ujar mingyu lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Lalu?" Wonwoo masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Itu semua belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku bukan lah manusia. Kau bisa dengar bunyi seruling itu? Mungkin orang-orang mengira jika itu hanya bunyi dari tabrakan antara ombak dan batu karang yang membuat air masuk bersama angin melalui lubang-lubang yang terdapat pada karang itu. Namun kenyataannya itu semua lebih dari yang mereka kira" mingyu mengambil segenggam air laut lalu melemparnya ke udara. Tidak seperti biasanya, air itu tidak jatuh, air itu menghilang dan berganti menjadi bunyi seruling yang indah.

"Hanya kami yang dapat melakukannya" lanjut mingyu.

"Kau pengendali air?"

"Uhm... tidak sepenuhnya begitu, tapi mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu" jawab mingyu.

"Kau keren" wonwoo terkekeh sembari meninju kecil lengan mingyu.

"Apanya yang keren?" Tanya mingyu.

Setiap hari hanya membuat bunyi-bunyian seperti itu dan tidak dapat menampakkan diri kepada siapapun. Terpenjara, mungkin adalah gambaran yang tepat. Lalu apanya yang bisa dibilang keren?

"Iya kau keren. Kau lihat? Mereka semua" wonwoo menunjuk kumpulan orang yang sedang menikmati pemandangan pantai famery pada sore hari. "Kagum dengan keunikan pantai ini karena mu" dan telunjuknya berakhir di depan mingyu.

"Sementara aku... aku tidak berguna bagi siapapun. Mereka bahkan dengan mudah menganggapku tak ada" wonwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya dan akhirnya kembali menatap pantai.

"Semuanya tidak sekeren itu wonwoo" sanggah mingyu karena pada dasarnya memang tidak semudah itu.

"Kami seharusnya tidak boleh menampakkan diri kepada manusia" wonwoo menoleh kepada mingyu.  
"Tapi aku menampakkan diriku padamu" ujarnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Memang ada apa dengan manusia? Bukankah manusia tidak berbahaya?

"Kami mempunyai seorang pimpinan. Ia mengharamkan kami untuk menampakkan diri kepada manusia, bahkan aku pun tidak tahu apa tujuannya" mingyu memang tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi ia cukup mengetahui apa hukumannya. Masa kerjanya akan dipercepat, dan itu artinya ia akan cepat menghilang.

"Kau itu sangat beruntung" mingyu menatap wonwoo dengan senyumnya sementara wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang beruntung? Hidupku bahkan tidak menyenangkan sama sekali" sahut wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihat wonwoo yang tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa hidup mu tidak menyenangkan karena kau selalu sendirian bukan?" Mingyu bertanya pada wonwoo yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, hidup kita sama-sama tidak menyenangkan. Kau kesepian, aku juga kesepian" ujar mingyu lalu menatap pantai dengan matahari yang benar-benar akan tenggelam beberapa menit lagi.  
"Tapi bedanya..." mingyu menggangtungkan kalimatnya hanya untuk menghembus nafasnya panjang.  
"Kesepian dalam hidup ku memang takdir, sedangkan dalam hidupmu... itu semua hadir karena itu memang keinginanmu" lanjut mingyu.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarmu" dan kali ini wonwoo benar-benar bingung. Kenapa mingyu mengetahui itu? Mingyu bangun dari posisinya yang tengah duduk disamping wonwoo. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam.

"Aku pergi dulu wonwoo. Tutuplah matamu, dan aku akan menemui mu besok saat senja disini" ujar mingyu disertai lambaian tangan lalu berlari pergi.  
Wonwoo membalas lambaian tangan mingyu lalu beranjak dari pantai itu dan pulang ke apartemennya memikirkan namja yang ternyata bukan makhluk yang sama dengannya, dapat mengetahui hidupnya bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

*-the sound of famery-*

"Bagaimana?" Tanya hansol yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan tajam dari lawan bicaranya.

"Oh ayolah mingyu, kau tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak" ucapnya lagi. Langkah kaki mingyu terhenti, satu minggu lagi adalah gilirannya. Itu berarti ia hanya memiliki waktu 7 hari lagi.

"Kau benar" mingyu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, hanya saja dalam tempo lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Jika saja ia lebih berani, mungkin semuanha tidak akan sesingkat ini.

"Ayolah mingyu, kau hanya harus berbicara padanya lalu semuanya selesai. Sama seperti tujuan awalmu" hansol kembali meyakinkan mingyu, tapi kenyataan bahwa hansol tidak tahu apa-apa memang benar. Hanya mingyu yang mengetahui dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak semudah itu. Jika aku mengatakan kepadanya, dan dia juga akan membalas ku dengan hal yang sama, sebuah kisah yang lebih panjang akan dapat terjadi" keduanya telah sampai di tujuan awal mereka, sebuah pulau kecil yang ada di permukaan laut dengan pepohonan besar yang sangat rimbun.

"Sedangkan aku hanya memiliki waktu yang sangat singkat" lanjut mingyu. Kaki yang awalnya menapak pada permukaan air laut berganti menjadi pasir pada pulau itu.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki waktu" hansol melirik ke arah mingyu lalu berlari mendahuluinya ketika sebuah papan besar terlihat di tengah pulau itu.

"Hei mingyu! Aku juga di minggu yang sama denganmu!" Seru hansol, mingyu hanya melangkah lebih dekat.

"Kita akan bekerja bersama dan mati bersama nanti"

*-the sound of famery-*

Wonwoo membuka matanya saat telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu yang diyakini adalah pintu apartemennya. Matanya melirik ke jendela yang masih tertutup dengan gorden membuat sinar mentari pagi sulit menyinari ruangan itu.

Suara ketukan yang ketiga kalinya mau tidak mau membuat wonwoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Disana seungcheol sudah berdiri lengkap dengan kantung plastik besar ditangannya. Tanpa perserujuan dari sang pemilik, seungcheol bergegas melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Wonwoo menutup pintunya dan melangkah mengikuti kemana seungcheol pergi. Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aneh, seungcheol memang selalu datang untuk membawakannya sarapan.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan novelmu?" Tanya seungcheol ditengah acara makannya. Kali ini ia hanya membawa beberapa bungkus roti dan 5 kotak susu untuk persediaan.

"Belum. aku belum menentukan endingnya" wonwoo mengambil sekotak susu lalu meminumnya.

"Aku bingung menentukan siapa yang akan mati, pemeran utama wanita atau laki-lakinya, ataupun keduanya sama-sama mati. Aku tidak tahu" ujar wonwoo lalu mengambil roti dan mulai memakannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat akhir yang menyedihkan? Kau tahu? Readers mu itu harus rela mengeluarkan air mata berharga mereka hanya karena cerita miris yang kau buat" wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan.

"Itu salah mereka. Mereka yang ingin membacanya, aku penulisnya jadi terserah padaku untuk membuatnya seperti apa"

"Ya ya kau benar. Tapi novel-novelmu itu selalu berakhir menyedihkan wonwoo-ya. Kau tidak ingin membuat sesuatu yang baru?" Wonwoo mengangguk namun kemudian menggeleng yang sukses menghasilkan kerutan di dahi seungcheol.

"Mungkin ada... tapi mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai gambaran apapun tentang akhir yang bahagia karena pada dasarnya, semua yang kulakukan tak pernah berakhir bahagia" seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil.

Menurutnya wonwoo terlalu hidup dalam drama yang ia buat sendiri. Wonwoo hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, ia tidak mau keluar dari dunianya dan membiarkan orang lain mengajarkan apa arti bahagia menurut orang pada umumnya. Wonwoo mempunyai pendapat tentang kebahagiaan yang lain dari orang banyak. Pemikiran wonwoo yang melihat semua yang terjadi dari banyak sudut pandang juga membuatnya terlihat lambat. namun jauh dari itu semua, wonwoo adalah orang yang sangat perfectionist. Wonwoo menginginkan semuanya terlihat sempurna walau ia harus mendapatkan hal yang tidak menyenangkan dari kesempurnaan itu. Manusia tidak lah sempurna, namun wonwoo menginginkan kesempurnaan yang ada pada otaknya itu menjadi nyata.

Seungcheol sangat dekat dengan wonwoo hingga ia mengetahui semua tentang pemuda dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ini. Dulu wonwoo adalah orang yang normal. Ia dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik dan mempunyai banyak teman. Semuanya berubah sejak orang tua wonwoo meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan hebat, dan wonwoo tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Semenjak saat itu, wonwoo mulai menutup diri dari orang lain dan mulai hidup dalam dunia yang ia buat sendiri. Wonwoo yang ceria berubah menjadi wonwoo yang dingin, wonwoo akan menghindar dari keramaian dan akan gugup jika bertemu orang lain.

Wonwoo menulis itu semua dalam novel pertamanya. Seungcheol awalnya memang tidak menyadari itu, tapi sejak ia memutuskan untuk membaca novel pertama wonwoo, ia seperti mengenal semua alur yang terdapat pada novel itu. Dan ia sadar bahwa wonwoo menulis kisah tentang dirinya sendiri, bersama seseorang yang mungkin adalah khayalan dari wonwoo. Wonwoo sudah mengeluarkan 3 novel, dan semuanya telah habis seungcheol baca. Akhirnya selalu sama bagi seungcheol. Novel wonwoo terdiri dari beberapa tokoh dan wonwoo akan menjadi tokoh utamanya. Wonwoo akan membuat pemeran utama itu menemukan cinta, lalu mengakhiri cinta itu dengan akhir yang tak pernah bahagia karena pada kenyataannya wonwoo belum menemukan cintanya.

Wonwoo yang hidup dalam dunianya sendiri akan berusaha menghidupkan satu sosok sebagai pendampingnya, lalu ia akan menulisnya dalam kata-kata yang indah. Wonwoo akan membuat suatu yang mungkin sebuah rumus bahwa seindah apapun khayalan, itu hanyalah pemikiran yang tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Khayalan itu cepat atau lambat akan terhapus. Dan begitu pula pendamping tokoh utama pada novelnya yang akan terhapus. Wonwoo akan selalu membuat akhir dimana sang tokoh utama kembali menjalani hidupnya sendirian, tanpa cinta, tanpa pendamping, tampa kebahagiaan, hanya datar. Persis seperti hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu, kau yang menulisnya jadi seluruh hak ada padamu" ujar seungcheol.

Jauh dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mememasuki dunia wonwoo dan menjadi pendamping dari pemeran utama yang akan memberi sang pemeran utama kebahagiaan.

Seungcheol ingin wonwoo melihatnya sebagai kebahagiaan dan melupakan seluruh cerita sedih yang ada pada dunianya lalu mulai menjadi wonwoo seperti apa yang ia pernah lihat dulu.

Namun wonwoo sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada dunia yang ia buat sendiri. Sangat sulit untuknya menyadari sebuah tangan terulur untuk menariknya keluar dari sana karena ada seseorang di dalam dunianya yang sangat ia cintai.

-tbc-

Haiiiii! Akhirnya bisa update ch 2 setelah sekian lama/? Yang udah review, fav dan follow makasih banget:* Tentang cara mingyu buat bikin bunyi seruling itu... sumpah gue gak ada inspirasi banget makanya cuma dilempar/? Maapkanlah.  
Gue gak tau bisa update ff ini cepet apa gak, soalnya lagi sibuk banget sama sekolah aarrrggh! Tapi pasti update kok hehe Oke terakhir, jangan lupa review :* :* lop yu guys! Salam nemplok


End file.
